Windows Logos
Windows Logos are OCs made by TheRobloxianGuy67, Cutiesunflower, JoeJoeTheAnimator, TheSawThatSaws, Deletd05052019 and Derpyunikitty. They are Windows Logos. All of them are armless (except Windows 11, Windows 9 and Windows 3.0). Their companion is Computer Monitor. All Windows Logos are in order from 1985 to present. (1981 to present if you count MS-DOS) MS-DOS MS-DOS is a OC created by Derpyunikitty. He is a MS-DOS Boot Floppy Disk. He is seen as the grandfather if the Windows Logos. Personality His Personality is Wise, and Quirky. He is also the oldest of the logos that relate to Windows. Trivia *He is not a Windows Logo, but is related to Microsoft Windows. Gallery MS-DOS 0.png MS-DOS Body.jpg|His Body Official Windows Logos Windows 1.0 Logo Windows 1.0 Logo is a OC created by Derpyunikitty. She is very mean and hates everyone except for Windows 11 Logo. Personality Unlike most other Windows Logos, she is very mean and hates everyone (except Windows 11 and Windows 3.0). She also kills so many people. She is never nice to anyone (except Windows 11 and Windows 3.0) unlike other Windows Logos. She has a closet filled with corpses of objects killed by her. She relies on MS-DOS to be alive. Trivia * She is one of the Windows Logos. * She is the only Windows Logo to be extremerly mean. Gallery Windows 1.0 Logo.png Windows 1.0 Body.png|Her Body Windows 3.0 Logo Windows 3.0 is an OC Made by Jordan B. Gallery WINDOW 3.0 png Windows 3.1 Logo Windows 3.1 Logo is a OC created by Derpyunikitty. He is a nice guy. He trips alot, and relys on MS-DOS to be alive. Personality He is kind and considerate, and will help his friends, even if he is in a rut. Trivia *He is one of the Windows Logos. Gallery Windows 3.1 Logo.png Windows 95 Logo Windows 95 Logo is a OC created by Cutiesunflower. He is a nice Windows Logo. He is one of the Windows Logos. Windows 95 Logo.png Windows 98 Logo Windows 98 Logo is a OC created by Cutiesunflower. He is nice, but sometimes mean. He is one of the Windows Logos. Windows 98 Logo.png Windows 2000 Logo The Windows 2000 In Colorus Black Blue White Red Yellow Orange Green THe Day 1999 and 2000 2001 2002 20032004 2005 2006 2007 Windows 2000 Logo is a OC created by Derpyunikitty. He is very expressive and creative. He is one of the Windows Logos. He is the first Windows Logo to not be dependent on MS-DOS. Windows 2000 Logo.png Windows Me Logo Windows Me Logo is a OC created by Derpyunikitty. She is sad because she is not a well liked Windows Logo, this often gets her confused, and easily lost. She is one of the Windows Logos. She is the leader of the Windows Logo Choir. Windows ME Logo.png Windows Whistler Logo Windows Whistler Logo 'is a OC made by TheSawThatSaws. His personality is currently unknown at this time. Trivia * He is the last Windows Logo who was in Battle For Wish Bush. Windows XP Logo 'Windows XP Logo is a OC created by Derpyunikitty. He is a pushover, and he is silly. He is one of the Windows Logos. Windows XP Logo.png Windows Longhorn Logo Windows Longhorn Logo is a OC created by Derpyunikitty. She is a quiet, mysterious. She is one of the Windows Logos, and not much is known about her. Windows Longhorn Logo.png Windows Vista Logo Windows Vista Logo is a OC created by Derpyunikitty. She often makes mistakes, and causes accidents. She is one of the Windows Logos. Besides Windows 1.0, she is the most hated Windows Logo. Windows Vista Logo.png Windows 7 Logo Windows 7 Logo is a OC created by TheRobloxianGuy67. He is a cool guy. He is one of the Windows Logos. His personality is currently unkonown, however, he did kill Black Pen and Lime Cube in BFWB. Windows 7 Logo.png Windows 8 Logo Windows 8 Logo is a OC created by Cutiesunflower. Personality Her Personality is Socially Experimental. Trivia * She is one of the Windows Logos. Gallery Windows 8 Logo.png Windows 8 Logo Body.png|Her Body 180-19.png|Windows 1.0 Vs. Windows 8 End Sub Windows 10 Logo Windows 10 Logo is a OC created by Cutiesunflower. He looks similar to the Windows 8 logo, but is darker. Personality His Personality is very calm, and nice. He is always nice, but sometimes mean. He is the nicest Windows Logo out of everyone because he is awesome. He leads all of the Windows Logos. Trivia * He is the nicest Windows Logo. * He is one of the Windows Logos. * He was the host of Object This Is My First Object Show. **This makes Windows 10 the first window logo to host a object show. The second being Windows 11. * He is a male (formerly female), but is genderless in Object This Is My First Object Show. Gallery Windows 10 Logo Pose.png Windows 10 Logo Body.png|His Body Windows Server 2019 Windows Server 2019 is an OC by SparrowhawkJr. Unofficial Windows Logos Windows 9 Logo Windows 9 Logo, also known as Windows 9, is an OC by Deletd05052019. He looks exactly like Windows 8 Logo, but has arms. Personality He is scared of a lot of stuff. Before he turned 7, he can only scream. Trivia * This is not the same as Windows 8, although they look alike. * He is the 7th character by Deletd05052019. * He is the 6th character by Deletd05052019, If we exclude 10011. * He is the first logo character by Deletd05052019. * His personality is based on Woody from BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB. * He is the first of Deletd’s characters to appear on Deletd’s Hurt and Heals. Gallery Windows 8 Logo Body.png|His body. (Actually Windows 8 Logo’s body) Windows 9 Pose.png|His pose. Windows 11 Logo Windows 11 is an OC Made by Jordan B. Appearance He appears to be a windows logo in 2017. Personality Windows 11 is an eccentric host who always strives to make people laugh. Due to his comedic background, he sometimes cannot control himself, and makes jokes often during serious situations. Because of this, some of his friends see him as rude sometimes, as he can never be honest or genuine about anything. Due to this and the fact that he always used to be on tour, he loses friends often, which hurts him emotionally. He is a very nice person, and possibly is never pessimistic. He is a really nice person and loves to help out others. He is a very imaginative person. Despite his mediocre academic performance, he can be surprisingly brilliant when it comes to formulating all sorts of mischievous schemes. He was a friendly, sociable person who would say hi to anyone, and would help people he knows if he happened upon them. He does, however, get deeply offended when someone forgets his name. When one of his friends forgets his name, he scolds them, and will even hinder their progress if he can. Trivia * He is the host of Logo Object Battle. * He is the only upcoming Windows Logo. * He is one of the only Windows Logos to not appear on Battle For Wish Bush. Likes Windows 1.0? Yes,He does! Gallery Real window.png Purple Window Icon.svg|His Body Windows Crazy Windows Crazy is a OC by Thomasgamer4000 and Cutiesunflower and a contestant on Objects To Win. Personality She is nice, and never mean. Trivia *She is the only windows logo who can fly. *She is the only windows logo who is limbless, but she can sometimes gain her legs, making her the only one who can gain legs. Gallery Windows Crazy Pose from ThisIsMyFirstObjectShow.png|Her Pose Windows Crazy Body Remake.png Windows 12 Windows 12 is a contestant from flag combat (a camp that i signed up in) by thomasgamer4000 and also a the new host of world war flags. Trivia Category:Armless Category:Males Category:Females Category:Windows Category:Logos Category:Arms and Legs Category:Limbless Category:Male Category:Female Category:Legless Category:Windows 8 Category:Battle for Wish Bush RCs